Lake Dwarves
Lake Dwarves The Lake Dwarves, those who braved the deeps of water, to learn the mysteries of loch, fjord, and sea. These Dwarves wondered whether the depth of their greatest fear hid treasures that were hidden away from their picks, shovels, and axes. Becoming proficient in crafting of ship, submersible, diving bubble, and diving suit. These Dwarves are by no means thin, but carry considerably less bulk than their landlocked cousins. Shaving their scalps and trimming their beards to improve visibility within dive helmets, they are the least hairy of their kin. Shortest of the Dwarves, these challengers of the gods, allow their bodies to be assaulted by both the will and wind of Deumael and the crushing hatred of Marisdu History The Lake Dwarves are an unusual tribe of Dwarves. They completely ignore the general proscription against going near water, especially if it is deeper than a Dwarf is tall, while lying on his back. Dwarves are cursed with the boyance of a rock dropped from a great height, by the God Elemental Marisdu. The Aquars , of the Aethers, saw some Dwarves who were reluctant to leave the surface of Orenda, after they saw the element Water covering over some of the areas that they had carved out for Duesterrat and Imagodai. The Aquars encouraged these reluctant, inquisitive individuals to stay on the surface and discover what Marisdu had hidden and effectively forbidden the Dwarves from ever seeing. The now self-titled "Lake Dwarves" began an extended effort to create and invent methods of surviving beneath the surface of water. There inventions did not always work and many a Lake Dwarf can point to a section of the beach where this or that relative eventually washed to or was dragged ashore by his co-conspirators in aquatic adventures. Eventually the Lake Dwarves discovered "deep water" diving techniques and equipment. They now are more likely to be found in one of their sub-aquatic farms or mining endeavors or making preparations to go even deeper into the depth that they believe have been unforgivingly been denied. The Lake Dwarves are seen as not only one of the strangest of the Dwarven sub-races, but also the most sacreligious. The Lake Dwarves have gone against not one, but two proscriptions that their cousins do not dare break; Entering water deeper than they are tall while lying down and Cut off or trimming of their hair and beards. While some Dwarves could possibly see the argument of breaking the first, as they are being denied a privilege that no other race is denied, the second is what gives the Lake Dwarves cousins the most pause. The hair and beards of the Dwarves are an embraced gift of the God Elementals, to be cherished, nurtured, and even flaunted. The Lake Dwarves have also seen things that no other non-human race has seen, outside of the Sauropsidans, and even they have not gone as deep into the cerulean depths as the Lake Dwarves. The other races believe that the blatant heresy and seeing such unimaginable mysteries has turned the Lake Dwarves overly strange, if not almost evil, compared to the other Dwarves. Still the captains of many ships pride themselves on having their vessels partially or fully crewed by Lake Dwarves or the craft itself crafted and constructed by Lake Dwarf shipwrights. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Dwarves Category:Races of Orenda